User talk:Bunnyboi
Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mother.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kbmr (Talk) 10:30, 19 July 2009 Great snapshot of Mother. How do you cut an image out of a moving page like that?--DukeLions 16:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I waited till the animation got up to about the point where she turned around then I quickly clicked and held down the 'minimize' button on the window. This causes any GIFs in the window to freeze in place until you let go of the button. After a few attempts and page reloads, I got it to freeze at just the right moment. Then I hit 'PRTSC,' pasted the screen shot in paint, centered it the way I wanted, and uploaded it. I'm glad you think it was great; I was a bit worried you'd be upset that I accidentally got rid of your silhouette screenshot! By the way, how do you leave a name and timestamp at the end of messages? Or do you have to put it all in manually? The silhouette was only a temporary place holder in any case, I just can't stand an article without an image. It is like loose-cannon cop without a distinctive scar and a story to tell, which is no kind of loose-cannon cop at all! To leave your name and time stamp you simple press the signature button after your message is complete.--DukeLions 20:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thank you very much!--Bunnyboi 20:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning the edits you made to the Abjure and Abstain pages, I believe you might be a bit confused. I'm fairly sure Abjure is a technique that belongs to the kids and that it is a defensive move. The definitions of Abjure are verb (used with object), -jured, -jur⋅ing. 1. to renounce, repudiate, or retract, esp. with formal solemnity; recant: to abjure one's errors. 2. to renounce or give up under oath; forswear: to abjure allegiance. 3. to avoid or shun. Besides you can't give commands to the guardians during strife. The way I see it the green buttons are offensive moves and the blue defensive, making Abstain(To hold ones self back voluntarily) one of Roses special abilities, not one of her Mothers.The manner in which the guardian aggress would be better put under a new page, Guardian Rubric, or included in a new section of the existing Guardian article. I would prefer to have your understanding before I made any massive edits.--DukeLions 20:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Looking over the battles again, I'd have to say you're right.--Bunnyboi 20:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) There. I fixed both the articles.--Bunnyboi 21:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Pleasantly Surprised I totally did not see that particular interest in Jade. Nor did I expect such a neutral, non-biased article to come from it. Now I'm debating whether I should link my personal page to it or keep my ironic, tongue-in-cheek links.--Bunnyboi 18:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Heh. I'm surprised that it came out as well as it did, but that is perhaps I am neutral to that. I don't particularly pursue the fandom myself (But I am deathly aware of the connotations behind it) However, I was going to write about how the general society to hate it is ironic - Mass Media tends to neglect that we all have small fits of Furry Fandom. Don't think so? Just think about sports teams! They are typically named after... Animals... And we have mascots that are... Huh. Dressed up in fursuits. And yet this is perfectly acceptable to media and to popular culture. We have cartoons dedicated to anthropomorphic animals. TONS of them. Unfortunately, I'm not here to write a paper on the societal issues toward that and so I didn't. As far as Jade goes, she bugs me a lot more than I think she should. Something just tells me that she's bad news in twenty different ways and I can't put my finger on it. And it's not because of that. Kbmr 19:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Jade is an outlier, subverting a lot of the traits the other kids have; she plays silly instead of haunting refrains, she's the only one who doesn't live in an American timezone, her psychic abilities are increasingly making things weirder, etc. Still, I think she'll ultimately be good.--Bunnyboi 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Eh I guess it does kinda fit. Still lame though. 08:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ... *goes and registers*